offthemapfandomcom-20200214-history
There's a Lot to Miss About the Jungle
is the season one and series finale of Off the Map. Short Summary The country's Holy Week festivities take a chaotic turn when a truck float crashes, and Ben makes a difficult call as Ryan's health deteriorates. Meanwhile, Lily forces her own issues aside when tragedy strikes Mateo's family farm. Full Summary Cast Main Cast *Jonathan Castellanos as Charlie *Valerie Cruz as Dr. Zee Alvarez *Caroline Dhavernas as Dr. Lily Brenner *Jason George as Dr. Otis Cole *Zach Gilford as Dr. Tommy Fuller *Mamie Gummer as Dr. Mina Minard *Martin Henderson as Dr. Ben Keeton *Rachelle Lefevre as Dr. Ryan Clark Guest Stars *Elizabeth Peña as Inez *Nicholas Gonzalez as Mateo *Judith Hoag as Margie Packard *Brett Tucker as Dr. Jonah Simpson *Izzy Diaz as Pablo *Soren Fulton as Scott Packard Co-Starring *Jeremy Rabb as Dave *Amanda Marie Misquez as Isabella *Alina Herrera as Maria Medical Notes Ryan Clark *'Diagnosis:' **Dilated cardiomyopathy *'Doctors:' **Mina Minard *'Treatment:' Ryan got a message that there was a heart available for her in New York, so she left immediately to go there. However, she got a page as she arrived at the flight that the heart wasn't viable. Isabella *'Diagnosis:' **Scalp laceration *'Doctors:' **Ben Keeton *'Treatment:' **Glue Isabella had a scalp laceration. Ben used glue and her hair to close the wound. Margie Packard *'Diagnosis:' **Laceration **Ankle sprain *'Doctors:' **Zee Alvarez **Tommy Fuller *'Treatment:' **Bandaging **Stitches **Surgery Margie came into the clinic with a laceration and an ankle sprain. Zee bandaged her ankle while Tommy stitched up her arm. She also had a history of breast cancer. She later agreed to donate a vein to her son to save his leg. Pablo *'Diagnosis:' **Burn **Supraventricular tachycardia *'Doctors:' **Lily Brenner *'Treatment:' **Debridement **Oral medication Pablo came into the clinic with both hands seriously burned and stuck together. Lily said he needed debridement. While she was doing that, Pablo started to have what looked like a panic attack. He refused the anti-anxiety meds and had another attack, but Lily noticed something on his heart monitor. She diagnosed supra ventricular tachycardia, which was manageable with oral medication. Scott Packard *'Diagnosis:' **Impalement injury *'Doctors:' **Zee Alvarez **Otis Cole **Tommy Fuller *'Treatment:' **Surgery **Vein grafting Scott was gored by a bull. Cole and Zee operated, but both his legs were severely damaged and they knew he'd likely lose one without a donor being. His mother decided to donate hers to save his leg. He didn't want the surgery, but refused to tell his parents. His mother talked to him and convinced him that he should take the vein. Maria *'Diagnosis:' **Crush injuries *'Doctors:' **Ben Keeton **Mina Minard **Otis Cole *'Treatment:' **Surgery Maria was trapped under the parade float. Mina was able to free her, but she coded. Mina had to clamp her aorta to stop the bleeding. She then got her back to the clinic, where Cole operated on her and said she'd be okay. Lily Brenner *'Diagnosis:' **Coca rash *'Doctors:' **Ben Keeton *'Treatment:' Lily developed a rash due to an allergy to coca. Ben took a look at the rash for her. Mateo *'Diagnosis:' **Gunshot wounds *'Doctors:' **Lily Brenner *'Treatment:' Mateo was shot multiple times. Lily used cocaine to get his blood pressure under control and prepared to take him to the clinic. Music Notes and Trivia *This episode scored 3.80 million viewers, the series low. *'Title Drop:' Said by Ryan Clark as they raced to get her to her flight to New York. Gallery Episode Stills 1x13-1.jpg 1x13-2.jpg Quotes See Also Category:Episodes